Services that provide users with guidance information on public transportation services in the form of automated sounds are in wide use. For example, announcement systems used in buses provide passengers with guidance information by way of voice guidance on, for example, bus stops, bus fares, and the like, which guidance voice is played at an appropriate timing, for example at each of bus stops, upon operation of an operator, with such voice guidance being pre-prepared for each of bus routes. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which information such as names of bus stops is announced to passengers through the generation of voice signals that correspond to voice data based on operations such as an input operation into a device installed in a bus carriage. Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration for the creation of voice data corresponding to a guidance voice whereby, supposing that a content of voice guidance is a sentence such as “the next stop is [name of a bus stop]”, names of bus stops are created by utilizing low-compression coding, while common words such as “next”, “is”, and the like are created by utilizing high-compression coding.